4LYN
| Img = | Img_capt = | Img_size = 250px | Alias = Headtrip, 4 Lil' Young Nastees, 4 Fukkin' LYn | Origin = Hamburg, Germany | Genre = Nu Metal, Alternative Rock | Years_active = 1995–2013 | Label = Motor Music, Edel Records | Associated_acts = | Influences = | URL = http://www.4lyn.de | Current_members = | Past_members = Ron Clauß Björn Düßler Sascha Carrilho Dennis Krüger Bennie Eckebrecht René Knupper Daniel Könnecke }} 4LYN was a four-piece Nu Metal / Alternative Rock band from Hamburg, Germany. History First started in 1995 as Headtrip, 2000 renamed to 4LYN because of the wide spreading of bands named Headtrip. The band name 4LYN is an acronym of sorts: 4'', the sum of the band members, ''LYN is for Little Young Nasties or Loud Young Nobodies, actually taken from a cigarette brand named NIL. Starting with the new band name brought a label contract with Motor Music and the first album release in spring 2001, and toured with Papa Roach, Thumb, Therapy?, Cosmotron, and Dredg. They recorded their sophomore effort, Neon, in Demark, then toured throughout central Europe. After then, they left Motor Music to sign with Edel Records. In 2005 they composed the anthem "Go, Sea Devis" for the american football club "Hamburg Sea Devis". In 2008 they released two DVD's including live footage and "behind the scenes" material. 2013 the band announced to stop their band activities and spend more time for their families as well as for private projects Facebook entry of March 28, 2013. Their final concert were held on December 21, 2014 at Gruenspan in Hamburg. Other band members' activities * "Chino" Carillho once was member of the band Das Inferno * "Ronnie Braz" was part of the Hip Hop outfit Culture Of Prison. In 2003 guest vocals on "Know Your Guns" by Crosscut and "Schocktherapie" by Curse * Besides band activities Björn "Bigdeee" Düßler is also producer and recording engineer for other bands, such as Mad Doggin'. In April 2014 he joined the band TapeFacebook entry on April 11, 2014 * When "Kane Wicked" (Bennie) left the band in summer 2001 for healthy reasons, he began to work as educator for children. Discography Albums * 4LYN (2001 Motor Music) * neon (2002 Motor Music) * Take It As A Compliment (2004 Edel Records) * Take It As A Compliment / Live Compliments (2004 Edel Records) * Compadres (2005 Rodeostar/Edel Records) * Hello (2008 Rodeostar/SPV) * Live in Hamburg (2008 Rodeostar/SPV) * Quasar (2012 Very Us Records) Singles * Whooo! (2001 Motor Music) * Bahama Mama (2001 Motor Music) * Lyn (2001 Motor Music) * Pearls & Beauty (2002 Motor Music) * Husky (2002 Motor Music) * Hey Ho, Let's Go (2003 Self-release) * Kisses Of A Strobelight (2004 Edel Records) * Matilda, Matilda (Promo Single) (2004 Edel Records) * Drrty Rokka (2005 Rodeostar/Edel Records) * Go, Sea Devils! (2007 Rodeostar/Edel Records) * Hello (For You I'm Dying)/Nostalgia (2008 Rodeostar/SPV) * Club Exploitation (2012 Very Us Records) * I Am A Phantom (2012 Very Us Records) DVD's * The Good Life Period (2008) * Live In Hamburg (2008) * Hello (Limited Edition) (includes CD/DVD) (2009) References Category:Musical groups established in 1995 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2013 Category:German alternative rock groups Category:German nu metal groups